Snowfall a South ParkTwilight fic
by HallowShark1
Summary: After 6 years in Maryland, Butters returns home to a very much changed South Park.And he suddenly falls for someone he shouldn't have. Couples: CartmanButters, implied KennyButters, KennyStan CraigTweek in sequeals!
1. Preface

Hey! well this is an idea co-writen by my best buddy ever (well one of) Kc! I got the idea from the ep The Ungroundable.

Summery: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Eric Cartman was a vampier. Second, there was a part of him, and i don't know how dominant that part was, that thirsted for my blood. And Thrid, i was unconditionly and irrevocably in love with him. Oh hamburgers...

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own South Park or Twilight,otherwise, Twilight would have been like this from the start.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 11: 45 at night.

Still on the plane, so happy to be coming home from Clinton, MD.

I was sent there because i got itno a fight at school one year, so, my parents sent me to Catholic boarding school.

But it was nice to be heading back home 6 long years.

I was now 17 years old, and frankly, I miss my parents and my "friends" ,who where fake but still gave me some compantionship.

But one person, I was truely eager to see, he was the one who used me for his selfishness and plans of hate for years.

Eric Cartman.

That name came to me to many times.


	2. The Moon

Okay, this is playing out really well. I already have a lot of people looking forward to this. So by popular demand, chapter 1!

Again, don't own south park or most of the plot.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I walked out the terminal of the plane.

12:49 am.

God, I hated staying up this late. At least its Friday. Well, Saturday.

I look outside at the snow, so happy to see it again. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

The moon was full, and a deep honey-butter color.

Then, I hear a long, frightening howl. It sent a chill down my spine. The snow was suddenly eerie.

Then I was suddenly ambushed from behind. I gave a small little shrieked, and turned around to face my attacker.

Its was my mother who was now holding me in a death hug.

My chest felt relieved, my heart had skipped a beat when she had snuck up on me like that.

"Oh Butters! " she gushed.

'Was she crying?' I thought to myself.

" Look at my little boy! He's all grown up! " she sobbed.

Oh dear Lord, people were starting to stare.

"Um…Yeah mom, its great to be back h-home" I mumbled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked out of the window of the car. My mom was talking to me, and playing my favorite music on the stereo, but I didn't seem to notice.

I was to busy thinking about that howl, I didn't like it. It was like a bad sign to me.

I look out of the windows at the pine trees flying by, the moon over the wood made me even more nervous.

Suddenly, I saw a figure on the side of the road, it came and went, but it seemed like it was in slow motion.

I saw a tall, muscular, outline, I couldn't make out the face at all, but who ever it was, had crimson red eyes, that chilled me to the bone.

The eyes seem to be filled with hatred, and for some reason…curiosity.


	3. Morning rush

Okay, just to let you guys know, the chapters will get long as the story progresses, so, please stay in you seats. Remember how long Twilight was? Well, this is the same thing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into my room, eager to see how much cleaning I would have to do it the morning to get t back to normal. To my surprise, my room was all clean, and new, like I had just moved in. I look at my dresser which seemed spotless, my old toy chest in the corner from when I used to be " Professor Chaos " , and remember the painful incident with Kenny and throwing star. I gave a small twitch remember the pain, and my gaze shifted over to my bed, which had new sheets and covers, even a new pillow in a duck-egg blue pillow case, which, match the baby blue covers, which, matched my baby blue sweatshirt that I had stretched and still used today.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact my mother and father put a TV and a dresser in my room, and that my old nightlight is still where it was where I left it, on my nightstand. I sat down on my bed still looking at my renewed room, happy that my mother and father didn't forget me. I gave a yawn, to tired to unpack, I just wanted to sleep, I lead my head on the soft pillow, which knowing my parents, was filled with feather instead of cotton.

" You okay, son? " asked my dad who poked his head into the room.

" Yeah dad. " I said this mixed with I yawn.

" Can I unpack tomorrow? "

" Sure, just get some rest, I know your flight was long. "

" Thanks dad. "

"Oh and Butters, after you unpack tomorrow, go around town and see if you can find some of your old friends, they really missed you. " he told me

.

I know he was lying, but I just nodded and gave a yawn again. He turn my lights off, and I almost instantly fell asleep, still wondering how much this place has changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I finished unpacking, I ran downstairs to see what was for breakfast, my mom and dad were at work, so, I was alone. I made some eggo waffles, grabbed my old sweatshirt. Slipped it on, and walked out the door. I ran past a car in my drive way I didn't recognize, so I went to go check it out. It had a note on the windshield, I was a small sedan, and it look very old, but, still pretty nice.

_Dear Butters, since you got your license, me and your mother decided to get you your first car. It doesn't look nice on the outside, but, it runs good, and has great mileage, the keys are on the key tree if you need it, _

_Sign,_

_Your Father _

I gave a smile, happy that my mom and dad trust me enough to get a car, but, I wanted to walk today, so I started down the sidewalk. I walked past Pip's house, Bradley's house, and finally Eric's, but, when I step in front of it, I stopped.

Something was so creepy about it now. I turn to look at the house, it was the same, but, the atmosphere was, so . Bone-chilling, I stared at the house for what seem like hours, just in pure fear , until I heard a familiar, yet different voice.

" Hey Butters! " said the voice, I tuned to where it came from.

Kenny McCormick.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, so this is chapter 2, I know, I am introduceing my "Jacob Black" to early, but this is my story damn it! So get over it! Haha, joking, just enjoy ppl!


	4. Coffee

Enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I look and Kenny and gave a small smile, bangs of his sandy blonde can be seen from under his orange parka. I'm surprise it could still fit his after all these year, and he's grown a lot too. His ice blue eyes matched the smile he was giving me at the moment.

" I wouldn't go near fatasses house if I were you. " he informed me.

I looked at him with a look that was a mix of disappointment, and worry.

" W-Why? Is Eric okay? " I asked rubbing my knuckles together nervously that old habit from when I was younger.

"He's just changed a lot. " he said with a shrug.

"Oh." I mumbled.

I was still curious to see him.

"Come on! I'm sure you wanna see everyone else, we all hang out at the Tweek's coffee shop now, figures since South Park can't have afford a star bucks. "

" O-Okay…" I murmured.

He looked at me*

"Don't worry, Stan and Kyle are there too. "

I smiled a little. It was going to be nice to see them again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walking into the coffee shop, and followed Kenny to a table with to young men at it.

One was wearing all black, his bangs showing from under his hat and rings under his eyes. Must be Stan. He was also wearing a black shirt with Jack Skullington 's face on it.

The other boy had curly red hair that seemed to go everywhere, he was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck shirt and a pair of glasses that covered his emerald green eyes, he was reading the last book in the _Harry Potter series._ Kyle.

They both looked up at me and gave small smiles.

"Look who it is. " said Stan

"hey Butters, welcome home. " said Kyle, attention going back on his book.

"H-Hey guys. " I said taking a seat.

I looked at a person in a uniform , possibly the waiter.

" Waiter! Can I have some- " I stopped when I realized who it was/.

A lanky blonde, with wild hair, and shaking and twitching slightly.

" How may I GAH! H-Help you? " he asked, his eye giving a small twitch.

"Tweek? " I asked.

He twitched, looking questionable and in thought for a second. Then it came to him.

" Butters!? AH! "

I nodded.

" N-Nice to see you back!" he said giving another twitch.

"Hey Tweek, when you gettn' off of work? We're goin' down to Starks Pond later to skate and stuff. " Kenny asked him.

"In about and hour, I' guess I could go, AH! " he twitched when he said 'hour'.

It they all started chattering as I spied my latté , looking around and waiting. I don't know what I was waiting for. I just felt anxious. I wanted to leave, I wanted to go, must be the coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the time came we were all getting ready to leave.

"Bye mom, dad I'm going ah! Out! " Tweek yelled to the back. He gave a twitch.

I got up and lead the way to the door, but someone called me.

"Butters, look out! " said Kenny.

Then I ran into something, big, and hard. I stepped back slightly and looked up.

A tall pale boy was standing in front of me. He had brown chestnut hair, and beautiful hazel eyes, with dots of fiery red, dark purple, and ice cold blue in the pupils. He was glaring at me, he look so…cute. He had nice round boyish cheeks, with nice lips, and a small cute nose. He was also very muscular, and looked very strong, like a football player or heavy weight boxer. He didn't take his eyes off me, I took another step back.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I wasn't watching w-where I was going." I said.

I feel uneasy, he was just glaring.

He finally looked away, walking to the counter. I heard him mumble "One black coffee"

As I walked out the store with the others, I looked back and wondered who he was.

"Who was…?" I asked Kenny trailing off.

" That's Cartman. " he said.

My eyes widen a bit in shock.

That was Eric Cartman?


	5. Back to School again

Sorry it took so long to update, going as fast as I can!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I wish I could stop wanting to see his face again. He was so, I don't know how to explain it… maybe, beautiful … I wanted to forget about him, but I couldn't…

Especially since I'm on ice skates about to fall from lack of watching my surroundings. I fell flat on my butt, I gave a small girlish shriek while doing so. It also made Kenny, Stan, Tweek and Kyle laugh. I rubbed m bottom and turned bright pink color as a frowned at being laughed at. Kenny walked over to me, extending his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He was smiling, but then my gazed shifted over to Stan, who went from smiling to frowning as Kenny helped me up. I pulled my hand away and continued skating.

I didn't like Kenny, I used to have the biggest crush on him, but not anymore. I didn't want Stan to be angry at me, I didn't like confrontation. But Kenny was still smiling and staring at me, until the time came for me to go home. Sunday was uneventful, I stayed home, slept in late, and watched TV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked outside that fresh frosty October morning, ready for my first day at South Park High School. I was ready to drive car for the first time. I started up the car, and it revved and started to purr. I smiled, it was nice not to have a noisy car., because of how timid I was. The drive to school wasn't very far, it was smooth and relaxing. I parked my car across for a old, rusty, chevey nova.

I walked in, going to the office to see where my locker was, and get a schedule for my classes.

Why did we have the same teachers? Mr. Garrison, Mr. McKay…

Why them? Aren't there any new teachers? Oh well, every has the same classes since there's only one of each grade. We all witched classes at the same time too. I walked into the classroom, and walk over to Mr. Garrison, our homeroom teacher of course.

" Hello Mr. Garrison. " I said give my nice little smile.

"Hello Butters, glad to see you back. " he said looking at a seating chart.

"You will be sitting next to….Eric. " he told me.

Oh my God…Not him anybody but him…but I did as I was told, my smile disappearing, and walked to the back where he was sitting. He was reading, I didn't pay any attention to what it was but he looked up from his book to glare at me. I took my seat, not taking my eyes off his. Why? Because they were different now, they were hazel yesterday, but today, his eyes were a crimson red, making his glare _much_ scarier. His gaze followed me to my seat.

I felt uneasy. He was glaring at me through class, and what made it worse was, he sat next to me in _every_ class. He didn't really pay any mind to me, aside for some side glares, but, he ignored me. But when it came lunchtime, he sat alone, in a table in a corner. Kenny sat next to me, which made Stan go quiet. Kenny started talking to me, but I didn't pay him any mind, because I was to busy staring at Eric. I wondered if he was I sick because of how pale he was, and why his eyes were changing colors. I also noticed, he wasn't eating. He picked off a piece of pepperoni from his pizza, and made a disgusted face, and placed it on his plate. He picked the pizza up as if it was something nasty, and took a bite, making a pained face.

I blinked. Eric was having trouble eating, usually he had a good appetite, but he didn't seem to want to eat.

I watched his for the whole day, he was different. Just like Kenny said…I didn't like this.

On the way to my car after the final bell rang, I noticed Craig, Clyde and Token sitting on the school stoop together, they glared at me too. Craig was pale also, wearing his same old hat, Clyde was pale, but not as pale as Eric and Craig, and Token was, just glaring. He seemed a bit lighter.

I went home, not giving it another thought.


	6. Perfect Day

I'd like to thank the supporters of the story, the reviewers and the people we faved this story. And, HAPPY INAUGANTION DAY!!! WOO BARAK OBAMA!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, I really didn't want to wake up. I couldn't sleep last night, and every time I did, Eric's face would be in my dreams, I wanted it to stop. But, I couldn't make it stop. I was worried, I was curious , who had Eric become. No, not who, what? My thoughts were interrupted by me falling out of my bed. Lucky, I was tangled up in my blanket.

My hair was wild and going in every direction when I hit the floor, my hair had grown much longer since I was gone. It was halfway down my neck, and really had to manage. I got up, pulling my loose pants up on my hip, which it had slid off of moments ago. I rubbed my tired pale blue eyes, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hair was still damp when I got in the car, but I didn't seem to mind, I to a comb and ran it though my hair a few times and I was off to school. After awhile, I notice a car behind me, it was a nice red Lexus, probably the nicest care in South Park. I was wondering who's it was but I keeps my eyes on the road. When I pulled up into my parking space, the car was being parked a few spaces away. I got out of the car, and peeked past a few others, and saw Eric getting out of the Lexus. I raised an eyebrow, then just shook my had, and walked over to the curb.

Today seemed special, why? I actually acknowledged my existence.

"Good morning, Butters. " he muttered so quietly that I could barley manage to hear it, as we took our seats.

I looked up at him, my face was surprised, but, I was going to be polite.

"Um…H-Hello Eric h-" I stopped, not wanting to annoy him, because he had turned away.

I looked down, wondering why he had done that in the first place. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something, but, I closed my mouth. I laid my chin on the table and ran my fingers though my hair. I was just staring at him, he glanced back a few times, and actually smiled once.

I didn't really know how to react to all this. He was the same way he was yesterday during lunch, picking at his food. I glanced over my back to look at him a few times. I also noticed how, Craig, Clyde and Token were nowhere to be found during the day.

The day went great all and all, and it was just perfect for my standards. I was going to my car, a perfect end, to a perfect day it seemed. Until I saw a Chevy Nova heading in my direction. Desperate to get away, I tried to run, but ended up slipping in a patch of ice. My head hit the ground, hard. I felt something warm around my head, my vision went white for a moment. By the time it was regained, I was, floating, no wait, being held. I reached to run my fingers through my hair, I looked down a the crimson liquid on my palm.

Then I looked at the nova, which now had two huge hand prints in the front. I heard yelling and screaming, then, I blacked out.


	7. Love

HOORAY BARAK OBAMA! Anyways, enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes, the light burned a bit. The ceiling was white, I heard a beeping noise, my head was throbbing. I looked to the side, there was someone in the bed next to me…wait…I'M IN A HOSPITEL! I shot up, and looking around, what happened? How had a gotten there what was going on!?

" Calm down…" I heard someone say. I look to my left.

Kenny was laying in the bed next to mine. His arm was wrapped up in bandages .

"What happened? " I asked.

"You fell and hit your head trying to get away from my car." he told me. He was smiling at me again…

I wanted to leave…to just walk…no…run out of that hospital…and my prayers were answered. Eric walked in with a girl with brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, and purple eyes.

"is he gonna be alright? " he muttered quietly to her.

"Yes he should be fine, just make sure he gets some rest, I already called his parents. "

"Thanks Ayame. " he muttered.

I looked up at her.

"Okay, , you can go home. " she told me.

I looked to where Eric was, but he was already gone. It was tough getting outside, a lot of people from school were there. It was like I was a celebrate. I didn't really like all the attention. Lucky for me, the shiny red Lexus pulled in front of me and opened passenger door.

" Get in…" said a husky voice.

I did as I was told and got into the car.

It drove off in a hurry, I didn't even get much of a chance to put my seat belt on. I looked to who was driving, Eric, of course.

"Slow down! " I squeaked.

He gave a small smirk then frowned again.

He did as I commanded, and slowed down for a red light. I looked at him again, his eyes shifted to me, then back to the road.

"Was that your girlfriend? "

H grunted.

"No, she's married , her husband is an old friend mines, his name is Rage. "

"Oh…" Butters mumbled.

I looked up at the other boy.

"Are you okay, Eric? "

No response. He looked up at him again. He gave him a worried look.

"Eric please…I know there's something wr-"

"JUST SHUT UP BUTTERS! " Yelled Eric.

His eyes had those same colors that they had when I first saw Eric again. He looked angrily at the road and gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

I wasn't until then I realized I was crying. He looked at me sadly, his face seemed to be asking for help. I didn't know what to do. I buried my face into my palms and cried.

He pulled the car over and wrapped one of his big arms around my shoulder.

" I'm fine Butters. I've just grown up. "I whipped the tears from my cheeks and leaned on him. I was just so worried. I don' t know why. He was just completely changed. I hated it, he was suffering, and I could tell. I wish I know, I really wish…I really care about Eric, and I… oh God I think I'm in love with Eric Cartman…


	8. Hunting

I AM SORRY!!! Its almost been a YEAR!!! D: Sorry Sorry Sorry. Here...

* * *

I open my eyes…

And…

Its 11:04 at night.

What just happened?

I sat up.

"Eric? " is said.

"Eric where'd ya go? "

I frowned.

How does he do that?

I looked out my window and saw nothing.

I was tired. But, the sound of crashing and howling made my eyes open wide.

I looked out my window. And I began to feel so worried. I don't know why. Maybe its just wolves running around to night. Yeah wolves…

I laid back down, and wished for the weekend to come early.

* * *

This weekend, Kenny invited me to a party. I really wanted to go. But I wanted Eric to come too.

"What? " he asks me over the phone.

"W-Well Kenny…I think maybe he'd cheer up if we invited him…"

"…Butters…" he said in a sad tone.

"Fine then Kenny I won't go…" I teased.

"Fine, but good luck trying to get him in the party. "

When I hung up, I squealed. I spun around with my littler teddy bear, and landed on my bed giggling. Yeah, I've lost it.

* * *

I smiled knocking on Eric's door. The house seemed darkened and less colorful. I sort of noticed that I no longer see his mother car in the driveway. Caught in my thoughts, when the door flew open, I jumped back.

"O-oh it you Eric! "

He frowned down at me.

"Eric I-"

He pushed me to the side, walking out of his house closing the door.

My face went blank after I was ignore. I turned around.

"E-Eric.." I sobbed, almost hopelessly.

He turned around and looked at me. He looked over my shoulder at him.

Wet heat overflowing from my eyes, a frown to end all frowns were my lips, and sobs my voice.

"Eric…please…" I said.

His lips cracked opened. It was then I saw them.

They were

Sharp

Whiter then lilies

Large…

They remind me of one thing, and one thing only….

Death.

He had fangs…

Fangs that screamed death…

My eyes became fogged with fear, and I tried to back away. My back instead hit the door of his house.

He looked at me, his eyes half-lidded as if dazed. I was scared. I was scared for him. What the hell was happening to him!?

I looked into those now red eyes of his. I gulped.

Then he was in front pf me. I felt his breathe on my neck, my eyes widen.

"Watch your back…" he muttered.

Then he leaned away from me. He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked into the woods behind his house. I shuddered. What was that?

_Elsewhere…_

Eric walked into the woods trying to pick up the scent of his prey. He calmly stalked through the night, watching for deer. When he found one, he crouched down behind a tree in wait. When he pounce, something hit him. Hard. He hit a tree, giving a sharp gasp of pain.

"What are you doing in Craig's territory…Eric?" asked a very calmed Token Black.

He didn't look to thrilled. Clyde was smirking from a near by tree.

"Its not like he owns the deer…" muttered Cartman standing up.

"Why you still workin' for Craig, Token? You're way tougher then him. "

"Because…unlike him I'm not power hungry. " responded the darker male.

"If you don't leave, I'll have to use force." he said.

Cartman looked up and growled.

"Can't be helped then…" said the bigger one of the two.

"Your funeral!" shouted Clyde.

* * *

Oh noez! Little Token is gonna beat up big old Cartman D: Jk...he'll make it outta this somehow...


End file.
